LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues is the sequel to LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures once again features, albeit abbreviated, adaptations of the first three ''Indiana Jones'' movies in addition to the fourth installment Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and several new features. The game was released on November 17, 2009. Publisher's summary LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues combines the fun and creative construction of LEGO bricks with the wits, daring and non-stop action of one of cinema's most beloved adventure heroes. With a unique, tongue-in-cheek take on all the Indiana Jones films — including for the first time ever Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull — LEGO Indiana Jones 2 follows Dr. Jones' escapades from the jungles of South America to the Peruvian Ruins and beyond. Fans can experience the most authentic LEGO experience yet by designing and building their own levels brick by brick, and by fusing their levels with the ones in the game to create a custom experience. In ''LEGO Indiana Jones 2, everyone can build, battle and brawl their way through their favorite cinematic moments — or create their own.'' Gameplay Breakdown Each movie consisted of five levels, with the exception of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, which was divided into three five level parts. The movies consit two ordinary levels that would require the player to solve complicated puzzles, and would occasionally include a minor boss fight. The movies would also include a level that would have the player defeat a certain number of various enemies to complete the level. The vehicle levels envolved the player using their vehicle to destroy enemy vehicles. The last level of each movie would consist of a major boss battle, where the player would need to defeat the movies' main antagonist, who had either turned into a giant monster (i.e.Dovcnenko is consumed by siafu and turned into a giant ant creature) or comes into control of a similar creature (i.e. Mola Ram uses the Sankara Stones to animate a six-armed statue of Kali). Differences from the film Raiders of the Lost Ark * Indy retreives the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, rather than loose it to René Emile Belloq. * Barranca is absent from the game. * Marcus Brody gives Indy his mission to find the Ark of the Covenant, not the U.S. Government. * Jock Lindsey flies Indy to Nepal in place of Jones taking a public plane. * Marion Ravenwood is hit by a flying barrel and captured by Arnold Ernst Toht, instead of hiding in one. *The Second Nazi and the Giant Sherpa are absent from the game. * The Monkey Man is absent from the game, but it seems to be appear in the game according to the website. * The Cairo Swordsman is not shot, but knocked unconcious with a bannana. * Gobler is absent from the game. * Indy does not fight the German Mechanic on the Flying Wing, but the two are later available for purchase in the hub. * Belloq does not appear until the begining of the desert chase. * Oskar Schomburg and his crew members are absent from the game, instead Belloq and Toht controls the entire submarine. * Belloq is transformed into a lightning monster at the Tabernacle. * The Messenger Pirate is absent from the game. Temple of Doom * Chen and Wu Han are absent from the game. * Indiana Jones is not poisioned. * The Chinese Pilot and Co-Pilot are absent from the game. * Instead of jumping out of Lao Che's plane in a raft, Indy and the others parachute out with balloons. * Instead of being stolen by the Thuggee, the three Sankara Stones are stolen by monkeys, and later stolen by Mola Ram, and his mind controlled slave, Zalim Singh. * Chattar Lal is absent from the game. * Pankot Palace does not lead directly to the temple of Kali, but a secret passage does. * The Mayapore village children are not enslaved by the Thuggee. * The mine car chase does not occur. * Mola Ram uses the Sankara Stones to bring to life a six-armed statue of Kali. * Mola Ram dies when he tries to cross the bridge that collapses under the weight of the statue's head he is holding. * The Chieftain is absent from the game. Last Crusade * Sallah accompanies Indy when trying to retrieve the Cross of Coronado. * Garth and his gang of treasure hunters are absent from the game. * Panama Hat does not die, but after his ship sinks, he and a number of sailors take refuge on a nearby island. * Walter Donovan does not tell Indy to find the Holy Grail, but Marcus does. * Kazim is absent from the game. * At Castle Brunwald, Elsa Schneider pulls a lever signaling three soldiers to attack Indy and his father. * Massad is absent from the game. * There is no motorcycle chase. * Indy and Henry must defeat several guards before stealing the Grail Diary from Elsa. * The zeppelin is drastically smaller. * Indy and Henry escape the zeppelin by parachuting out. * Colonel Ernst Vogel does not appear until the tank scene. * Donovan does not shoot Henry, but Henry is beaten into submission by Elsa. * After drinking from the wrong grail, Donovan becomes a tornado monster. * Indy does not recover the real grail, because the temple is destroyed by the tornado monster. * Elsa does not die, instead she re-allies with Indy. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *After being betrayed by Mac, Indy recieves help from a Janitor working at Hangar 51. *Instead of teenagers challenging the Russians for a race, an ice-cream man offers some ice-cream and at the entrance of the hangar, some Russians were seen eating ice-cream. *Some hangar guards are captured, not killed. *Spalko attempts to open the hangar doors with psychic powers. *The rocket sled is triggered not by Dovchenko falling into it; instead, Dovchenko punches a janitor, causing him to hit a button. *Paul Smith is absent from the game. * Indy is not rescued by the U.S. government, instead he crashes into Stanforth's car right back in Connecticut . * The Russian agents' car crashes through the diner. * On the way to Peru, Indy and Mutt Williams' train is attacked by another train with a crane on top of it. * After Indy and Mutt find the Crystal Skull of Akator, it stolen from them by the Cemetary Warrior King. * Indy and Mutt are not captured by Mac, but find the Russian camp on their own. * There is no sword fight between Mutt and Irina Spalko (though it is included in the DS version). * The siafu come together to form a giant creature. * Indy, and the others must build the Duck out of pieces found at a Russian outpost. * Harold Oxley is kidnapped by the Ugha King, who wears blue face paint, a headdress, and uses a golden staff. * Spalko is transformed into an interdimensional being with the ability to levitate large rocks. * At the Peruvian campsite, Mac re-allies with Indy and no longer has any loyalty to Irina Spalko and her men. * Mac is not sucked into the portal, nor present in the temple itself. * Irina Spalko is the only Russian in the temple, meaning the last of the Russian soldiers were defeated during the waterfall chase. * The Soviet Driver is absent from the game. * The interdemensional beings are never shown with skin. Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark Raven Rescue After retrieving the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, Indiana Jones and his trusty pilot Jock are given their next assignment by Indiana's colleague, Marcus Brody: to find the Ark of the Covenent. Marcus tells Indiana that in order to find the Ark, he needs the headpiece to the Staff of Ra, which is currently in the hands of Marion Ravenwood. Jock flies Indy to Nepal, but their plane crashes when a Sherpa runway worker is distracted by a bee. While Jock repairs the plane, Indiana prepares to retrieve the headpiece from Marion. Indiana enters Marion's tavern "The Raven", and the two negotiate. Before they can finish discussing a final price for the headpiece, the two are distracted by the shadow of what appears to be a yeti, but it is merely two mischievious Sherpas standing on each other's shoulders. While Indiana and Marion are distracted by the pranksters, a secret agent named Toht, who is also in the race to find the Ark, snatches away the headpiece. As the sun shines through one of the tavern's windows, a light beam projects through the headpiece, killing the two Sherpa, and nearly taking out Marion as well. Fortunatley, Indiana and Marion manage to reflect the light beam back at Toht. Marion gets the headpiece back, and she and Indiana escape the bar before it collapses from a fire started in the scuffle. Market Mayhem Indiana and Marion travel by foot to the city of Cairo where they seek help from Indiana's old friend Sallah, whom they wish to recruit in the search for the Ark. They meet up with him in the market but Toht is waiting for them. While Indiana and Sallah catch up, Marion is snatched up by Toht's goons when distracted by a monkey. Indiana and Sallah then fight off bandits, Toht's soldiers, and rogue swordsmen in the city streets, with fleeing merchants all around them. Indiana and Sallah attempt to rescue Marion from Toht, but in the end, they ultimately fail. Map Room Mystery Disguised as two diggers, Indiana and Sallah manage to sneak into the enemy dig site, where they assemble the Staff of Ra, using the headpiece, Sallah's broom, and piece of treasure found in an ancient tomb, called the Map Room. Using the staff, they open a secret passage in the Map Room, to find the ark's final resting place, the Well of Souls. Unfortunately for Indiana, the room is infested with hundreds of deadly snakes, his worst fear. After Indiana locates the ark, Sallah is kidnapped by Toht and the artifact is stolen. Marion is then dropped into the Well of Souls with Indiana to die. But, using their quick thinking, Indiana and Marion manage to knock down a statue in the Well of Souls, to create an enormous hole in the wall, and make their escape. After the Ark After literally knocking two of Toht's thugs of their high horses, Indiana sees Toht's superior, a rival archaeologist named Belloq load the Ark onto a truck. Upon spotting Jones, Belloq panics and hops inside a staff car driven by Toht. After Marion makes a getaway in a military jeep, Indiana mounts one of the horses at the enemy dig site and dispatches several of Belloq's jeep escorts, until finally taking over the truck carrying the Ark. Indiana then succesfully runs Belloq's staff car off the road. Indiana and Sallah arrange for the ark to be loaded onto the Bantu Wind a freighter captained by Katanga and his band of pirates. But the ship is cut off by Belloq's U-boat, which forces the ship to a small island base. Belloq Battle Dressed in traditional robes and wielding a staff, Belloq, along with Toht and another named Colonel Dietrich prepare to open the Ark, as Dietrich's eager soldiers watch. Indiana, who is disguised as one of Belloq's soldiers, prepares to strike as Marion looks on. Belloq opens the Ark, but is somewhat dissapointed when nothing but a disco ball comes out. Music starts to play, and all the soldiers can't resist dancing. However, while the soldiers are distracted, the true power of the Ark is unleashed, and Belloq is overwhelmed by the power of a gigantic lightning entity. The lightning beast shoots out beams of deadly light, killing Toht and several soldiers, as well as sending Dietrich flying. Using various machines on the island base, Indiana and Marion project the monster's devastating power back at itself, sealing the ark, and killing Belloq in the process. Temple of Doom Lao Chase On his next assignment, Indiana Jones travels to Club Obi Wan in Shanghai to retrieve a diamond from the mobster, Lao Che. However, the plan goes awry when Indiana and a dancer performing at the club named Willie Scott are chased out of the club by Lao Che's son and lieutenant, Kao Kan. On the streets below, Willie is snatched up by one of Lao's thugs. Indiana and his young sidekick Short Round, pursue the criminal, and wreck Lao Che's car along the way. The goon attempts to make a get away in his boss' plane, but is knocked out of the craft as Indiana, Willie, and Short Round escape. The plane crashes into a mountain, but the three make their escape just in time. Monkey Mayhem The unlikley trio stumble on to a small village, where the elder tells them that the village's sacred Sankara Stones, that bring good fortune to the villiage, where stolen. Indiana assumes that the Sankara Stones where taken to Pankot Palace, but is corrected by the elder who tells the heroes that the stones where stolen by monkeys instead. Using bananas, Indiana, Willie, and Short Round trick the monkeys into giving up the sacred stones. But while no one is looking, a tall figure wearing a Thuggee headdress, and a sword-carrying, turban-clad smaller figure steal the Sankara Stones from their altar. Indiana and the others, try to go after them by jumping on an elephant, and using a palm tree as a catapult, but only succeed in launching the elephant into the sky. Malice at the Palace After fighting off several members of the Thuggee cult that attack the village, Indiana, Willie, and Short Round track the villains to Pankot Palace where they are reuinted with the mysterious thieves: Thuggee high priest, Mola Ram, and his mind controlled slave, the young maharajah of Pankot. Indiana, Willie, and Short Round, fight their way through the maharajah's bodyguards: Mola Ram's personal army of Thuggee followers, but Mola Ram and the Maharajah escape. Temple Tantrum Indiana, Willie, and Short Round follow Mola Ram, and the maharajah to an ancient Thuggee temple below the palace and make a final attempt to get back the stones but Mola Ram escapes with them through a secret passage, and the maharajah is left to fend for himself. The maharajah hurls bottles of the Black Sleep, Mola Ram's mind control potion, at the heroes but is unsuccessful. After defeating a number of Thuggee attackers, Indiana, and the others knock the maharajah into a fiery pit, releasing him from Mola Ram's spell. However, with the combined power of the Sankara Stones, and the Thuggee Black Sleep, Mola Ram reanimates an enormous statue of the Thuggee god, Kali. Indiana and his friends are frightened, but are saved thanks to the maharajah, who lures Kali out of the temple using a fried chicken leg. The maharajah hurls the leg over a cliff, and Kali follows, leaving Mola Ram behind. Mola Rampage Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the maharajah corner Mola Ram in a final confrontation. Just when Indiana thinks he's won, however, Kali returns, scaring away Willie, and the maharajah. Mola Ram climbs onto the monster, leaving Indiana and Short Round to fight the beast. Short Round discovers a secret passage in the statue's toe, leading up to Mola Ram. Using the tunnel, Short Round knocks Mola Ram off Kali, and using his whip, Indiana yanks off the creature's limbs to incapacitate it. From there, Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the maharajah, escape with the Sankara Stones across a bridge though Mola Ram hasn't given up yet. He picks up the beast's head, and in a futile attempt to attack Jones, crosses the bridge. The bridge collapses under the weight of the statue head, and Mola Ram falls to his death. Just as they are about to return to the village, the pachyderm sent airborne from before, lands on Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the maharajah. Last Crusade Coronado Caper Indiana Jones and Sallah sneak aboard a ship owned by a collector called Panama Hat. Their mission is to retrieve an artifact called the Cross of Coronado from Panama Hat but before they can find him, Indiana and Sallah are confronted by several of his sailors. After defeating most of the wrench-wielding sailors, Indiana and Sallah meet up with Panama Hat who draws a machine gun on them. Indiana manages to trigger the ship's horn, which sends the panama hat man flying, dropping the cross. Indiana grabs it when the panama hat man lands near a crate filled with dynamite. He begins to hurl the explosives at Indiana and Sallah but a stray stick of dynamite sinks the ship, after Indiana and Sallah save themselves by jumping overboard. Marcus Brody then arrives in a gondola to inform Indiana of his next assignment: to locate the Holy Grail. Indiana is also told that his father, Henry Jones Sr, has gone missing in the search for the chalice. As Marcus and Sallah sail away, Indiana swims from there to Venice where he meets with Henry's colleague, Elsa Schneider. Brunwald Blaze By foot, Indiana and Elsa travel from Venice to the German/Austrian border where they go to Castle Brunwald, where they are led to believe that is Henry is being held. After triggering the castle's drawbridge, Indiana and Elsa find Henry playing golf in the castle's dining room. Henry shows Indiana his Grail diary, a book complete with a map to the Grail Temple, where the Holy Grail can be found. However, Indiana and his father are betrayed by Elsa who signals several soldiers to capture the two. Elsa then turns over the grail diary over to Walter Donovan, who is also in search of the grail. Indiana and Henry are tied up, and nearly burned alive when a candle on the dining room table is knocked over but they find a secret passage and escape the castle. Hoping they can still catch up with Donovan and Elsa, Indiana and Henry rush out of the castle, only to see the villains escape. Berlin Brawl Disguised as an enemy soldier, Indiana and Henry travel from Castle Brunwald to Berlin on a motorbike, shortly after dispatching several of Donovan's soldiers. Indiana and Henry catch up with Elsa at a book burning rally. But even in his disguise, Elsa recognizes Indiana and orders soldiers to attack him. During the struggle, a brawl breaks out between the soldiers and Berlin's citizens. In the chaos, Indiana snatches the Grail diary away from Elsa, and makes a clean getaway in the motorbike. Indiana and Henry then board a zeppelin for Hatay. The pilots soon realize Indiana and his father are on board and turn the zeppelin around. Indiana and Henry evacuate, and meet up with Sallah in Iskenderun. A tank courtesy of the King of Hatay snatches up Henry but soon crashes into a building. Cannon Canyon Indiana and Sallah mount a horse and a camel in pursuit of the Hatay King's tank, which is being piloted by Donovan's associate, Colonel Vogel. They travel through the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, barely avoiding devastating shots from the tank's massive gun. After hijacking one of Vogel's military vehicles, Indiana and Sallah dispatch several enemy jeeps and trucks. Indiana then severely damages Vogel's tank, by using a small mine-dropping jeep. Indiana then rescues Henry from the tank, shortly before the tank loses control, and flies off a cliff, taking Vogel with it. Trial and Terror With Vogel and the last of the soldiers disposed of, Indiana, Henry, and Sallah approach the Grail Temple, only to find Donovan and Elsa waiting for them. Henry is subdued by Elsa, and Indiana and Sallah chase Donovan into the temple. Indiana and Sallah escape various traps in the temple, including collapsing platforms, spinning razor blades, bottomless pits, and falling statues. They also just barely avoid a few well-placed shots from Donovan's pistol before Indiana, Sallah, and Donovan find themselves in a chamber full of imposter grails. Donovan attempts to find which of the identical chalices is the real deal, but chooses poorly. The false grail has dramatic effects on Donovan, horribly disfiguring him, and sweeping him up in a whirlwind. Donovan is finally defeated when Indiana grabs a bazooka, and fires at the villain. The temple collapses, and Indiana and Sallah emerge unsuccessful. They soon find Elsa and Henry have now settled their differences, and were playing golf while Indiana and Sallah where fighting for their lives. With Donovan defeated, and the grail forever lost, the heroes drive off in a jeep. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull part I Hangar Havoc While surveying the halls of Marshall College, dean of students Charles Stanforth notices a missing artifact from the wall. He recruits Indiana Jones and MI6 agent "Mac" to go to Mexico and find it. Indiana sees their mission as a serious task, but Mac sees it as a vacation. After arriving at Mexico, Indiana immediatley begins digging for the lost artifact, while Mac slacks off but the two are captured by agents of the Soviet Union disguised as US soldiers. The agents stuff Indiana and Mac into the trunk of their car, and drive them to a US government hangar in the Nevada desert. There, Indiana and Mac meet the masterminds behind the operation: Russian scientist and swordswoman Irina Spalko, and the brutally strong Soviet military tactician Colonel Antonin Dovchenko. Spalko tells Indiana to locate her a specific crate in the hangar containing Roswell UFO remains. Knowing the contents of the crate are magnetic, Indiana locates the crate using objects that are attracted to it. Indiana is betrayed by Mac, who receives a sack of gold coins from Spalko for his services. Indiana makes an attempt to escape, but is pursued by Dovchenko and the Russians. In the hangar, Indiana meets up with the hangar's janitor. Using the janitor's keys, Indiana drives away in a jeep but is confronted by Dovchenko, who hurls grenades at the hero. Indiana, the janitor, and Dovchenko all crash through a glass panel on the floor, and discover an experimental government vehicle. Using the vehicle, Indiana and the janitor make a swift escape from the hangar, barely escaping Dovchenko. Doom Town Indiana and the janitor stumble upon what they believe is a town, but is in actuality a government weapons testing facility designied to look real, complete with houses and mannequins. To avoid a nuclear war head that will be dropped on the area, Indiana and the janitor hide in a refrigerator. Suprisingly, their strategy works, and they land on Stanforth's car back at Marshall College. Cafe Chaos In a nearby diner, Indiana Jones meets Mutt Williams, a young hot-shot motorcylist that informs Indiana that his surrogate father and Indiana's old friend Harold Oxley has gone missing. Before the two can continue their conversation, two KGB agents step in, and draw guns on Indiana and Mutt. In an effort to save his and Indiana's skins, Mutt punches out one of the diner patrons, starting a massive fight between Greasers and other brawlers. Other agents attempt to stop Indiana and Mutt but are quickly defeated. Two machine-gun wielding agents even go as far as to crash their own car into the diner, but they too are thwarted. Motorbike Mayhem To escape the agents, Indiana and Mutt speed away on two motorbikes. They are pursued by more agents, but once again, Indiana and Mutt come out on top. After defeating the last of them, Indiana and Mutt decide to investigate Oxley's disappearence in Peru. Crane Train As Indiana Jones and Mutt travel to Peru via train, they notice a second train coming along side them. Standing on top of the train are a deadly duo of Russian soldiers wielding revolvers. Fortunately, the two are taken out thanks to a rogue tree branch but the danger isn't over as Indiana and Mutt are confronted by a Russian soldier commanding a large claw-like crane. Indiana defeats the crane by knocking the crane operator off of the train, and so he and Mutt continue their quest to find Oxley. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull part II Peru Cell Perusal After arriving in Peru, Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams visit an insane asylum, where Professor Oxley was last seen. After locating Oxley's abandoned cell, Indiana and Mutt discover several drawings of skulls with elongated heads, and a map to an ancient tomb. Indiana decides to locate the tomb to see if there are any more clues to Oxley's disappearance. Before the adventurers have the chance to leave, they are attacked by a swarm of the asylum's rambling inmates. Indiana and Mutt escape through a small window in Oxley's cell, and continue their search for the missing professor. Tomb Doom Indiana and Mutt manage to locate the mysterious tomb, but are attacked by a band of mysterious spear-weilding, skull-faced warriors devoted to protecting the ancient cemetery. Indiana and Mutt defeat the warriors, and discover the body of a skeleton clad in gold armor clutching a crystalline skull. But the skull is snatched away by the cemetery warriors' king, a savage fighter dressed in skeletal armor. Indiana and Mutt go after him, just barely avoiding flying spears and spining razor blades. Indiana eventually defeats the warrior king, and gets the crystal skull back. At the cemetery, Indiana and Mutt discover that the skull has the power to divert deadly creatures like scorpions. Mac Attack Indiana and Mutt stumble upon a small camp in the center of the Peruvian jungle, where they soon find the Professor Oxley, driven mad by staring into the crystal skull. There, they also find Mutt's mother, Marion Ravenwood but they are soon discovered by a trio of sinister Russian agents: psychic swordswoman, Irina Spalko; the bald headed militery mongruel, Antonin Dovchenko; and the double-crossing MI6 agent, George "Mac" McHale. Mac turns the crystal skull over to Spalko, but Indiana and the others manage to escape when Mutt knocks down a lamp, setting fire to the camp. While making their getaway, Indiana and Marion get caught in a pool of quick sand. In an attempt to save them, Mutt throws Indy a snake so he can pull him to the surface. Indiana is scared off, and escapes on his own, while Mutt pulls Marion free. However, the heroes are cornered by Spalko and her battalion of Soviet Union soldiers. After taking out the last of the soldiers, Indiana, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley are confronted by the machine-gun wielding Mac, who fires off several rounds at the heroes, before being dispatched. Spalko flees into the jungle with the crystal skull in by jeep. Rainforest Rumble Indiana, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley pursue Spalko in a stolen Russian jungle cutter, a powerful vehicle designed to cut down any trees in it's path. While pursuing Spalko; Marion and Mutt are snatched up by monkeys. Using the jungle cutter's massive blades, Indiana and Oxley destroy several Russian jeeps. Spalko later boards a second jungle cutter, and goes after Indiana and Oxley though Spalko is quickly defeated, and her jungle cutter explodes. Oxley comes back into possesion of the skull, and he, Indiana, Marion, and Mutt prepare to finish off Spalko and Dovchenko. Dovchenko Duel Indiana, Mutt, and Oxley discover Spalko and Dovchenko hiding in a tree from giant meat-eating siafu. The ants then turn their focus on Indy, and the others, but Oxley repels them with the skull. Spalko makes a getaway on a botanic dozer, while Dovchenko confronts Indiana. Dovchenko attacks Indy with a machine gun, but is quickly defeated. The unconscious Dovchenko is then carried away by the siafu. Indiana, Mutt, and Oxley think they're victorious, but Dovckenko and the siafu come together to form a giant ant monster. The ant creature hurls large balled up swarms of siafu at Indiana but he defeats the creature, by sealing off the ant hills from which the siafu emerge. The siafu disassemble, and Dovchenko his carried into one of the ant hills, to meet his grisly demise. Marion then reunites with Indiana and company, and the heroes begin their new quest to return the crystal skull to it's rightful resting place at a temple in Akator. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull part III Repair Scare Jones, Ravenwood, Mutt, Oxley, and Mac, set out to find the temple of Akator, and return the crystal skull to there. In order to find Akator, they build a duck, while avoiding more siafu. After the vehicle is finished completion, Indiana and the others set out to find one of the markers indicating the temple's location, an enormous waterfall. River Rukus On their way to the temple, Marion, Mac, and Oxley are accidently flung out of the vehicle. Jones is spotted by Spalko and directs several of her soldiers to attack Indiana and Mutt in gun mounted jeeps. Using the duck, Indiana and Mutt take out the last of the Russian vehicles but Spalko escapes once again. Marion, Mac, and Oxley return shortly before the duck falls over the waterfall. Temple Tussle Indiana and company discover a small skull-shaped cave hidden beneath the waterfall, another one of the markers they are looking for. Indiana and the others enter the cave where Mac and Mutt are captured by the native protectors of Akator, warriors called Ugha. Oxley is then kidnapped by the Ugha King, who wears blue face paint, and a golden headdress. Indiana and Marion trigger the release of an enormous boulder, nearly crushing the Ugha King. The Ugha King grabs a golden staff, and almost decapitates Indiana. Indiana and Marion manage to defeat the Ugha King but flees the temple, with Oxley. Ugha Struggle Mac and Mutt emerge unharmed, and the heroes go after the Ugha King. Indiana finds another temple, where Oxley is being kept, but is confronted by more of the Ugha. Indiana, Marion, Mac, and Mutt manage to defeat most of the savage warriors and find Oxley at the top of the temple, still driven mad from over exposure to the skull. The remaining Ugha corner the heroes, but are driven away by the skull. Akator Ambush At last, Indiana and company find the temple of Akator, and stumble upon a chamber full of the crystalline skeletons of Interdimensional beings that had come to Earth years before. Oxley finds one of the skeletons without a head, and prepares to place the skull on its neck when Spalko sneaks into the temple, and steals the skull away, upon which Oxley regains his sanity. Spalko completes the skeleton herself and beams of energy shoot out at her. Spalko is transformed into a large interdimensional being with the ability to levitate large rocks. Spalko hurls rocks at Indiana and Marion which causes the temple to start collapsing. Indiana and Marion kill Spalko, and escape the temple. Just before the temple is completely destroyed, Indiana and Marion see a UFO emerge from its ruinse. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Harold Oxley *Mutt Williams *Marion Ravenwood *Short Round *René Emile Belloq *Willie Scott *Marcus Brody *Henry Walton Jones, Sr. *Irina Spalko *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Elsa Schneider *Lao Che *Librarian *Ernst Vogel *Panama Hat *Antonin Dovchenko *Charles Stanforth *Taylor *Marhan *Grail Knight *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Han Solo *Interdimensional Being *Janitor *George McHale *Robert Ross *Jimmy Wycroft *German Mechanic *María *Arnold Ernst Toht *Zalim Singh *Sultan *Kao Kan External links *Official site *Press release at TheRaider.net Category:Computer and Video Games